


LWA Rare Pair Week 2020 SuHannah

by Jagged203



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, diamanda maybe?, lwa rare pairs, rare pairs, rare-lwa-ships-week, who knooooows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged203/pseuds/Jagged203
Summary: My entries for the LWA rare pair week
Relationships: Hannah England/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1: How They Started

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for rare pair week is also my first posted fic! It was a fun challenge and forced me to actually publish something I wrote, with some helpful editing by my wonderful gf. I hope you like it

Diana let out a contented sigh as she sat down at her desk. Her afternoon cup of tea was warming her hands, as she got ready to unwind and read her book. It was a rare moment of time herself; as Luna Nova's top student she was often busy with projects. Whether for extra credit or to simply help out around the school. 

She treasured these moments of rest, infrequent as they were. As she opened her book to the page she had left off on there was a hesitant knock at the door. 

Of course, it wasn’t meant to be.

Sighing deeply to herself, this time with much more melancholy, she closed her book before going to answer the door. Perhaps someday she would be able to get past the first chapter uninterrupted.

Taking a breath to compose herself Diana opened the door, half expecting there to be a teacher desperate for her to solve some horrible school-threatening problem. Instead she was surprised to find Sucy standing and looking nervous. “Sucy,” Diana said, slightly surprised, “what are you doing here?” While it wasn’t uncommon for the Blue, Red and Green team members to hang out now, they usually stuck to group meetings.

“Hey Diana.” Sucy began “I need some help.” she admitted, looking down at her feet. Diana was somewhat shocked by this. Afterall, Sucy was incredibly independent. Generally preferring to solve her own problems and study through any issues she had with class work. It was something about Sucy Diana had always admired, despite it getting her into trouble a fair amount of times.

Although, she thought, I’m not one to judge. 

“I’m sure I can help you Sucy.” Diana said, “What do you need?” Sucy shuffled her feet, looking embarrassed. “It’s uh, kinda private” she murmured “could we talk in your dorm?”

Ah, Diana thought, there’s only one thing Sucy gets embarrassed about. Or rather, one person.

“Of course we can,” Diana said opening the door more “ come on in. Hannah and Barbara are out for the day. Would you like some tea?” She didn’t miss the look that flashed across Sucy’s face when Hannah was mentioned.

“No thanks.” Sucy stated, taking a seat on the blue teams couch. Diana nodded before grabbing her tea and moving her desk chair so she sat across from Sucy. “What was it you needed to talk about?” She had a pretty good idea already but she needed to confirm her suspicions.

“It’s about Hannah. You’re the only person I could talk to about this. Akko wouldn’t be much help, Amanda would just make fun of me, Lotte would overreact, Barbara would tell Hannah right away, Cons isn’t the best people person, and I’d feel weird asking Jas.” With each friend mentioned Sucy grew more nervous and spoke quieter and by the end Diana had trouble hearing her. “We’ve become pretty close over the past few months. If you told me 6 months ago that I’d consider Hannah one of my best friends I’d have laughed in your face. Probably would’ve pranked you later on too.”

Diana decided to ignore that last remark. It was true that after the events of the Noir missile crisis that the three teams had grown closer despite the rocky start they’d had. Hannah and Barbara had apologized to everyone without Diana having to intervene, which she thought was very good growth on their part. She loved those girls dearly but she had still worried they’d continue the rather childish insults and bullying. Thinking back, she was quite proud of how far they had come. There was still the occasional snide remark or tease, but nothing worse than what Sucy or Amanda would do. They’d genuinely become part of the gang, hanging out with the other six witches pretty regularly. Although thinking back to the matter at hand, Hannah had been spending an awful lot more time with Sucy than anyone else.

There was also the fact that Sucy seemed to be the only thing Hannah would talk about. She’d often walk into the blue team dorm and exclaim “Did you know Sucy’s managed to make a more effective remedy for basilisk pox?” or something along those lines. The way Hannah made it sound Sucy had been discovering miracles every other day. According to Akko and Lotte, Sucy was the same. They had complained to the other witches about it while Hannah and Sucy had gone off on “a mushroom picking date” as Akko had called it. According to them, Sucy wouldn’t stop bringing up all of the qualities she admired in Hannah.

“She said her hair was always so perfect and beautiful and then she blushed! Sucy Manbavran, hater of fun and she who detests romance actually blushed!” Diana could hear the shocked tone in Akko's voice clear as day when she thought back to it. Everyone was almost as shocked as they were charmed by the two.

It had gotten bad enough that Amanda had a running bet on who would ask the other out. Half the school and even most of the staff was in on it. Diana of course had abstained from such a crude thing. Honestly gambling on your friends' love lives seemed immoral.

“What about Hannah did you want to talk about?” Diana said, knowing full well what it was.

“Well, I kinda maybe have a crush on her and I don’t know what to do?” Sucy admitted sheepishly. “I’ve never asked anyone out and I really want Hannah to say yes but I also don’t want her to freak out and stop being friends with me.”

Diana was concerned for Sucy. Her normally blank face was lined with worry and she seemed so small. Setting down her teacup, Diana considered how she would go about this. She would have to be careful but encouraging and let her friend know that she would be okay.

“Well Sucy, I’m sure that Hannah wouldn’t react that negatively. She’d still be your friend even if she isn’t interested in you that way. But I think you should tell her how you feel. It’ll go better than you think.” Diana made sure to try and soothe the other witches worries, trying to let her know everything was alright. “Just tell her how you feel and ask her on a date.”

Sucy looked contemplative, nodding slowly. “That could work,” she said “but how would I do it? I can’t just go up to her and say ‘Hey Hannah I like you, want to go out with me?’ can I?”

“I don’t see why not.” Diana said. “Hannah appreciates how straightforward you are, just ask her out for something simple to start.”

Sucy’s face screwed up in concentration. She seemed to consider several things before nodding slowly.

“Thanks Diana, I think I know what to do now. I’m gonna go up to her tomorrow after lunch and ask if she would want to go on a picnic this weekend. She mentioned how much she misses when her parents would take her out to the park and just sit together, so if I put together a lunch and we went to Blytonbury for the afternoon I’m sure she’d enjoy that.”

Diana smiled. Sucy looked so much more relaxed now, no longer stressing over whether she’d be rejected. It was nice to see her unique flavour of bold thoughtfulness again.

“Well Sucy, I’m happy I could help. Now, I’m sure you want to get busy planning your confession and date, but feel free to come back any time you need help or advice.” Standing up, she moved her chair back in front of her desk and opened her dorm door. She was trying not to rush her friend out too quickly, but she could feel the moment of peace and quiet calling back to her.

Sucy was still murmuring her plans to herself, shaking her head for a moment of clarity before she left. She looked over at Diana and smiled softly. 

“Thanks for everything Diana, this talk really helped, I’m feeling much less worried. If you ever need help let me know. I’m obviously not much good at romance but I could get you a cupid bee or love potion if you need it.”

Diana chuckled, afraid to imagine how a Sucy patented love potion would work. 

“I’ll keep that in mind Sucy. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Diana smiled, already burying her face into her book before Sucy had even fully closed the door.

The next day as lunch was wrapping up, Sucy stood outside the cafeteria nervously fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. The confidence she had felt just yesterday had evaporated and she had been anxious all day knowing what she planned to do. Hannah walked by and she caught her breath. It was time. Stepping forward, she waved towards the auburn-haired witch. Hannah perked up upon seeing Sucy.

“Hey Suce! What’s up?” Hannah was smiling brightly at the other girl as she did so. It was enough to make Sucy blush. No one had ever used any nicknames for her before Hannah, and it always managed to make her smile.

“Well, I uh was wondering” Sucy stuttered, before taking a deep breath and continuing “if maybe you wanted to go on a picnic with me? As a um, a date?” She managed to get out a smile, stomach churning as she finally asked her crush out. Hannah was silent and seemed stunned, causing fear and panic to bubble up within Sucy’s gut. She was about to laugh it off, pretend it was just a joke before Hannah excitedly grabbed her hands and pulled her into a quick kiss. 

Blushing as she pulled away, Hannah was grinning ear to ear. “Sorry I just, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now and I didn’t think I’d be able to speak up and say yes.” She looked down at her feet shyly. “It’s just, you’re so pretty and funny and charming but I couldn’t tell if you felt the same way but I really wanted you to.”

Sucy was still in shock from the sudden kiss but slowly as she realized what Hannah had said her face heated up and she was blushing as much as Hannah. “So does this mean we’re...” she couldn’t bring herself to finish the question. 

Hannah for her part seemed to catch on, grinning and pulling Sucy into a hug and putting her face up to the other girls ear. “Why, what could you mean dear mushroom girl?” The teasing tone in her voice was evident and she could feel Sucy grin before the other girl pulled back to look Hannah in the face, and with her most serious deadpan tone of voice she asked “Hannah England, will you be my girlfriend?”

It would always make Hannah giggle when Sucy would pull the ‘brick wall’ gag of hers, and through her laughter Hannah managed to respond. “Yes Sucy, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Still grinning, she grabbed Sucy’s hand and started to walk off with her. “Tell me about this date you’ve got planned darling.”

From around the corner they could hear cheering and groaning. “That’s funny,” Hannah said “that sounded like…” “Diana and Amanda?” Sucy finished. “Diana probably beat one of Amanda's little dares and is rubbing it in her face.”

“HAH, PAY UP LOSER!” they could hear Diana groan. Shrugging it off, they wandered off together, Hannah holding Sucy’s arm close.

Meanwhile

“Where’s my money O’Neil?” Diana exclaimed. Amanda groaned and started counting out bills. “Here.” she said before Diana snatched them out of her hand. “I gotta say, I didn’t think the poison queen had it in her. I thought it was a sure bet on Hannah going first.” 

“Miss O’Neil!” Yelled Professor Finnelan. “Am I right that you just handed Miss Cavendish money as a result of a bet you made?”

Amanda sighed. “Yes professor.” She mumbled.

“And if I’m correct,” Finnelan continued “Miss Cavendish had the odds on Sucy in your little wager?”

Diana looked mortified. “Professor I would never-” she said before Amanda cut her off. “Yes Professor, that’s right.” 

Finnelan grinned down at the younger witch, before holding out her hand. “Well then Miss O’Neil, pay up.” As Diana stood shocked that the most strict professor at Luna Nova would bet on something like a students relationship Amanda handed out twice as much cash to Finnelan as she had to Diana. “Well now if you kids will excuse me I have to go rub it in Pisces face that she lost. Goodbye students. Don’t go broke cashing out O’Neil.” With that the professor walked off giggling to herself.

Diana turned back to Amanda. “Just how many people are in this bet?” She asked before they were interrupted. Coming full speed down the hall was Akko, shouting as she got closer.

“WHERE’S MY MONEY O’NEIL!”


	2. Day 2 Character gets taken care of by their partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than I wanted but here's my entry for day 2! Sorry it's late! Day 3 should be done by tomorrow depending on how I'm feeling

Sucy smiled to herself as she walked down the corridors of Luna Nova towards the blue team dorm. To anyone who didn’t know her it would have looked like a smirk but to her friends she was positively beaming. She didn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy. Sure there’d been plenty of times over the past year where she had fun with her friends but this was something else.

It made her feel nervous and excited and scared but hopeful and all of those were good feelings. Approaching the blue team dorm, she shifted the picnic basket she carried. Sucy was quite proud of it; she’d actually made everything in it. Well ok, Jasmika had been the one to make the cookies but Sucy had made the vegetable soup herself and prepared the sandwiches and she tried to help with the cookies but Jas had already finished them before she could.

Sucy knocked on the door and stepped back, thinking back to how different she felt only three days before. Like before, Diana opened the door, smiling when she saw Sucy. Though this time Diana looked tired and there was worry on her face.

“Ah Sucy,” she said “I’m sure you’re here to pick up Hannah for your date. Unfortunately she-” Diana was cut off by a long, pained groan from within the dorm. Diana looked apologetically at Sucy before ushering her in. Sucy followed, confused by the sound. As they rounded the corner to where Hannah’s bed was Sucy’s eyes widened. Hannah was lying under a pile of blankets, a damp cloth on her forehead. She looked pale and smiled weakly as she saw Sucy and Diana. 

“Hey Suce” she rasped “I don’t think I can make our date today.” 

“No shit babe. You look like hell.” Sucy stated softly, causing Hannah to break out in weak giggles. She turned to Diana with worry etched on her face. “What does she have?”

Diana shrugged before explaining “Most likely just the flu. I thought it might have been basilisk pox because of her bloodshot eyes, lower heartbeat and cooler body temperature but she has no scales and has developed a fever.”

“Damn.” Sucy said “If it was basilisk pox I could’ve actually helped.”

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment. “You could still help actually.” she said “Barbara went home for the weekend, something about a family party. I have to go oversee a certain delinquent redheads weekend detention. If you could look over her it would be a big help. I’m sure she would enjoy your company, if she can recognize you. The fever’s made her a little delirious.”

Sucy blinked before looking down at her girlfriend who had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. “I guess I could” she said.

“Good. Don’t get yourself sick kissing her better” Diana said teasingly.

“Yeah yeah, you’d better get going before Amanda escapes out the window or something.” Sucy said dryly. Once Diana had left Sucy turned back to Hannah. Putting a hand on the other girls forehead she could feel how hot Hannah was. Frowning, she went to move some of the blankets but found her girlfriend had them clutched tight. She tried to pull them away without waking the sleeping girl but gave up after Hannah pulled them back in her sleep. Sighing, she figured she might as well get her some water. Stretching as she stood, she heard Hannah saying something in her sleep.

“Mushroom dance, mushroom dance…” Hannah mumbled, wiggling as though dancing before giggling to herself. Sucy had no idea what that meant and figured it was part of the delirium that Diana had told her about. Returning with the water, she set it down on Hannah’s nightstand before brushing a stray lock of hair away from the girls eyes.

Hannah’s eyes opened a bit, moving around slowly before settling on Sucy. She giggled again, pulling her arm out from under the covers to grab Sucy’s hand. “Hey Mushroom Lady. You were in my dream. We did a fun little dance it went like this” she said, wiggling again without moving that much.

Sucy just smiled and squeezed Hannah’s hand. “You’ll have to show me how it goes when you’re better hun. How are you feeling?” she asked, using her thumb to rub small circles on the back of the other girls hand.

Hannah frowned slightly. “My throat hurts and I’m hungry. I’m cold too, all I had to sleep in was a tank top and shorts. Being sick sucks.” She sniffled.

Sucy chuckled at how adorable her girlfriend was when she was pouting. “Well, I’ve got some water here for you and if you feel up to it I also have vegetable soup.”

Hannah’s eyes widened “Woah babe you think of everything! It’s like you knew I’d be sick.” Her eyes narrowed. “Wait, did you know I’d be sick? Are you from one of those psychic witch families?” She asked accusingly.

“No hun I just got you the water and I made the soup earlier today for our picnic.” Sucy explained calmly.

“Oh ok, well I’m glad you aren’t precognitive, that would ruin all the surprises. You’d know which of us would propose and what I’d look like in my wedding dress and that’s bad luck.” Hannah declared matter-of-factly.

“Thinking pretty far ahead there dear. How do you know you aren’t the one who’s precognitive?” Sucy asked jokingly. Hannah however took it very seriously.

“Oh my god what if it’s me?” Hannah said with a gasp. “Maybe that’s why I had that dream of you in a suit. Oh man that was a good dream, you looked really cute and you even had a little mushroom pin. Oh no I’ve ruined the surprise for myself!” she exclaimed horrified.

Sucy rolled her eyes at her girlfriends antics. Normally Hannah was pretty dramatic but it seemed that when she was sick it got turned up to eleven. With anyone else she would find it annoying, but with Hannah it just made her seem more adorable. “Here Han, drink some water. I’m gonna go find a pair of pajamas for you, hopefully you’ll feel more comfortable that way.”

Hannah looked at the water Sucy was offering like it was nectar from the gods. Slowly, almost reverently she took the glass and brought it to her lips before making the most undignified sipping noise Sucy had ever heard. Too stunned to react she simply took the empty glass back from Hannah.

“I’m gonna go grab those pjs.” she finally said after regaining her senses. “Are you going to be ok by yourself while I’m gone?” she asked, seeing how out of it Hannah seemed to be.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl.” Hannah said.

“Alright I’ll be right back.” Sucy said. She closed the door softly behind her in case Hannah had a headache. Moving quickly, she made her way back to her own dorm. After grabbing her most comfortable pajamas and a book for when Hannah fell asleep again she made her way back. Stepping back into the room she heard Hannah mumbling to herself again. As she got closer it sounded like the other girl was just saying her name over and over in different ways.

“Sucy, sushi, suce, soos, Suzy...” she trailed off, frowning and apparently thinking hard to herself.

“What are you doing?” Sucy asked, taking a seat next to Hannah.

“Oh hey dear I was trying to see how many ways there were that I could say your name. It’s such a pretty name I’m so glad it’s yours!” Hannah exclaimed.

Sucy blushed slightly at that. She still wasn’t used to how often Hannah complimented her and it often left her flustered. “Thanks Han. Your name’s really pretty too.” she said softly. 

Hannah beamed up at her. “Thanks I picked it myself!” she said. “Oh wait, forget I said that. I don’t think I was supposed to say that yet.”

Sucy had no idea what she meant by that but decided not to press. If Hannah wasn’t ready to talk about something she wouldn’t push her, especially when she was sick. Instead she opened the picnic basket and took out the thermos of vegetable soup, unscrewing the lid and pouring some in. “Here Hannah, you should eat something.” she said, passing the cup of soup over.

Hannah’s eyes lit up as she took the soup. “Oh wow homemade veggie soup, I haven’t had that since I was a kid. Thanks so much!” She started slurping it up, so quickly Sucy was worried that she’d choke.

“Woah woah slow down. There’s plenty of soup, and you can have as much as you want once I’m sure you aren’t going to just throw it all up.” Almost as soon as Sucy finished saying that, Hannah shoved the cup back at her and bolted towards the bathroom. Sucy put the soup down and ran after her, catching up just in time to hold Hannah’s hair and rub circles in her back she made sure to stay until Hannah had finished retching. Breathing heavily, Hannah looked up and grimaced.

“I guess I got a little excited, I haven’t eaten anything all day and I was really hungry. Sorry you had to see that.” Hannah looked down, embarrassed.

Sucy shrugged before squeezing Hannah’s shoulder reassuringly. “Hey it’s alright. I’ve been there, and I’ve also dealt with worse. Sometimes when I give Akko a particularly experimental potion things go worse than I expected. You’re not the first sick witch I’ve had to take care of.” she continued rubbing Hannah’s back to help her feel better. “But you are my favourite.” she mumbled.

Hannah smiled before grimacing again. “Ugh my mouth feels awful.”

Sucy helped her stand up and move to the sink. “Here darling, clean yourself up and I’ll go get those pjs. You could use a change of clothes right about now.”

Hannah nodded, starting to wash her mouth out. Sucy grabbed the pajamas and set them down before closing the bathroom door. She stood outside, waiting to help Hannah back to her bed. Once Hannah stepped out the bathroom Sucy gasped. “You look positively adorable.” She said, causing Hannah to blush. Or well, probably blush. The fever made her face pretty red anyways. Putting an arm around Hannah, Sucy guided her carefully back to bed.

After she finished settling in, Hannah turned to her girlfriend. “Thanks for taking care of me while I’m sick babe. This wasn’t my ideal first date.”

Laughing softly to herself Sucy made sure she grabbed her hand and held tight. “It’s alright, this doesn’t count. I’ll take you on a real date soon. Now rest up so you can feel better, ok?” She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Hannah’s forehead.

“Ok hun” Hannah mumbled sleepily “I love you.”

Sucy froze up, suddenly nervous. She didn’t want to not say it back but was it too early? Sure she’d liked Hannah for a while now. It wasn’t like she would be lying; she did love Hannah and that surprised her. It was so easy to feel, unlike every other feeling she didn’t have to suppress it while she figured it out. Smiling softly while she looked down at her beautiful girlfriend she knew it was the right thing to do. “I love you too, Spider Lily.”


End file.
